The present invention relates to hairstylists' stations and, more particularly, to a portable hairstylists' station.
The typical business model for modern hairstylists involves a salon in a building. This type of “brick and mortar” type of salon involves substantial expense that must be paid for from the fees charged by the hairstylists who work at the salon. In addition, because many customers are employed during normal business hours, e.g, 9 AM to 5 PM, Monday through Friday, and they cannot get to the salon during those times, a substantial amount of the salon business is conducted after 5 PM on Monday through Friday or during weekends. This makes it difficult for hairstylists to see family members who are at work or at school during the peak business hours for the salon. As a result, many hairstylists have to make a choice between their families and their jobs.
It is known for some hairstylists to travel to their customers' homes or workplaces. Usually, this involves the hairstylist having to improvise some kind of makeshift hairstyling station depending upon what is available wherever the work is to be performed. There are various disadvantages to this, such as the hairstylist become fatigued or the job being performed poorly when the customer is seated in a chair that is at a height that is inconvenient for the hairstylist, the hairstylist not being able to use certain equipment, and the hair and other waste from the job being scattered around.
It is desirable to provide greater flexibility in terms of working hours and locations for hairstylists. It is also desirable to provide an organized arrangement to facilitate hairstylists to perform hairstyling operations in virtually any location at any time.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a portable hair stylists' station comprises a case and a vacuum cleaner comprising a canister associated with the case and a hose connected to a suction opening of the canister.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for conducting a hairstyling business comprises scheduling a hairstyling appointment for a customer at a customer location to be performed by a hairstylist at another location at the time of scheduling, transporting the hairstylist and a portable hairstylists' station to the customer location, and performing a hairstyling operation at the customer location using the portable hairstylists' station.